LIBRE
by selene Magnus
Summary: Fin de la bataille de Poudlard, Severus a survécu, mais quel sera son avenir? Douleur, mais amour au bout des épreuves...peut-être?
1. Chapter 1

**L-I-B-R-E**

'

**-********************* - Le champ de bataille - ***************************************

**'**

**'**

- Lâchez-moi un instant! Je risque pas de m'enfuir, vous êtes cinq fois plus nombreux! On ne peut pas transplaner ici

- D'accord, mais je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle

- Très bien. Je veux juste dire un mot à quelqu'un

_La femme s'avance vers un petit groupe. Elle dépasse les quelques élèves entourant le blessé. Il est debout et refuse de s'asseoir. L'infirmière, avant d'aller soigner d'autres blessés nécessitant d'urgence ses soins, lui a donné des compresses qu'il appuie lui-même sur sa plaie._

- Severus

_Il se tourne vers la voix, pour être assailli par des bras qui entourent son torse._

- Merci _- fait-elle en pleurant_ - Merci de tout. Vous aussi Potter. Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre

_L'auror qui la suivait s'approche en courant, de peur qu'elle s'attaque au jeune héros. Mais elle a déjà lâché le professeur en noir et s'est reculé. Celui-ci lui attrape gentiment le bras._

- Cissie…

_Après un instant à se regarder tous les deux, elle les yeux pleins de larmes, lui le regard fixe sur elle, il ajoute:_

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux…pour t'aider…vous aider

- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Merci Severus

- Severus Rogue, vous êtes en état d'arrestation _- annonce l'auror qui vient de le reconnaître._

HP - Mais pourquoi? Il était de notre côté, depuis le début! J'ai des preuves!

A - Ses propres souvenirs ne sont pas des preuves irréfutables. De plus, quelle qu'en fut la raison, la mort d'Albus Dumbledore reste un crime puni par la loi

HP - C'était à sa demande!

A - L'utilisation d'un Avada Kedavra est passable de prison, il le savait

HP - Mais?

SR - Laissez Potter, qu'ils m'emmènent

HP - Mais Mr? En plus vous souriez?

- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis enfin libéré de mon joug? Quinze ans d'enfer! Maintenant je vais pouvoir être qui je veux être! Plus de mensonges, de double jeu, de masque, enfin moi-même!

- Ils vont vous enfermer!

- Ils vont enfermer mon corps, si cela les amuse. Mais mon esprit, mon âme, mes pensées seront juste à moi. Plus d'obéissance aveugle, plus d'emprisonnement dans mes remords. Ah il a su en jouer, de ma culpabilité, il m'a laissé m'y noyer parce qu'il avait besoin de moi en petit esclave intelligent

- Mr! Vous dites du mal du professeur Dumbledore? Alors qu'il vous avait autrefois évité la prison, qu'il vous avait donné une chance de vous racheter!

- Je m'étais racheté déjà! Je lui avais donné des informations pour sauver Lily et sa famille, ainsi que pour faire tomber Voldemort! J'avais payé ma dette! Racheté mon erreur! Mais l'Ordre a failli: ils ont laissé mourir Lily! Ça j'étais pour rien, j'avais risqué ma tête pour la sauver, en avertissant Dumbledore et ça n'a servi à rien!

- C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire! Il a passé sa vie à combattre les mages noirs!

- Oh oui il a voulu sauver le monde! Mais à quel prix? Pour ma part, il m'a asservi, il a entretenu mes doutes et mes douleurs morales, au lieu de m'aider à faire mon deuil, au lieu de me soulager! Tu parles d'un "ami" et d'un grand humaniste! Tout ça parce qu'il avait besoin d'un espion, d'un pion facilement manipulable. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus manipulable qu'un jeune homme tourmenté, perdu entre l'ombre et la lumière, désemparé devant le peu d'avenir qui lui était destiné et devant le manque d'amour qui l'attendait?

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas comme vous dites!

- Il était pire! Pire que Voldemort, qui nous dirigeait avec les douleurs physiques. Dumbledore profitait de nos faiblesses morales, il nous asservissait par nos remords

- C'est faux! Il…il…

- Il vous l'a fait aussi Potter. Les premières années, j'étais si désemparé que je n'ai rien vu. Il me disait quoi faire, ce que je devais être et ça m'arrangeait, je n'étais pas capable de penser par moi-même. Il n'a eu aucun mal à m'entraîner dans des serments inviolables. Mais plus tard, quand j'ai repris mes esprits, quand la douleur a cessé de m'aveugler… je me suis rendu compte de ma prison. Et jamais il n'a lâché sa poigne. Même après sa mort, il me dirigeait

- Les serments vous liaient encore à lui? Malgré son décès?

- J'avais eu la bêtise de jurer de faire tout ce qu'il me commanderait pour faire chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant que celui-ci vivait, j'étais le pantin d'Albus. Maintenant je suis enfin libre, enfin

A - Venez Rogue

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

**Nous voici donc à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère pour Severus, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira (15 chapitres sont prévus, plus ou moins longs). N'hésitez ps à laissez vos impressions, commentaires et critiques, merci d'avance**


	2. Chapter 2

****************** - Prison d'Azkaban - **************************

**'**

- Comme c'est agréable d'avoir de la visite. Entrez Potter, faites comme chez vous. De toute façon, c'est ouvert à tous les regards

- C'est lugubre

- Pensez donc, c'est presque aussi confortable que mes salles de classe. Et j'ai des voisins charmants. Tenez….Salut MacNair! _- fit l'ancien professeur de potions avec un geste envers la cellule d'en face._

- Sale traître! Vendu! Fils de pute! Attends que je t'attrape!

- Je t'attends mon amour! Je rêve de ça, jour et nuit. En attendant cet instant béni, je te prierai de te taire, j'ai un invité

_À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que le bourreau officiel du ministère se tait. Harry est étonné qu'il ait obéi à la provocation de Rogue. Aussi se tourne-t-il vers le prisonnier d'en face. Il remarque alors que MacNair remue les lèvres, tape sur les barreaux mais aucun son ne leur parvient._

- Comment est-ce possible? C'est vous qui…?

- Chut, je sais faire des sorts sans ma baguette

- Oh! Alors vous pourriez…

- M'enfuir? Non, les protections sont trop fortes. Et puis ce ne serait pas très malin, ça me condamnerait à une vie de reclus. J'ai déjà donné en ce sens. Mon procès commence dans un mois. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma défense

- Je viendrais témoigner Mr, pour vous

- C'est gentil, mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas

- Mais que faire alors? S'ils refusent de croire vos souvenirs…

- Il faut le témoignage du portrait d'Albus. Vous seul pouvez le convaincre

- Moi?

- Faites lui croire que c'est son intérêt, qu'il en retirera un rôle de bon samaritain

- D'accord, je vais réussir, je vous le promets

- Merci

- S'il accepte, vous serez acquitté, c'est évident

- Je ne crois pas. Ma première audience m'a montré la température. Je crois que les juges sont plutôt indécis. Ils hésitent à me condamner sur la foi de votre témoignage, mais d'un autre côté, ne pas punir un meurtrier serait négatif pour leur crédibilité

- Mais vous ne méritez pas la prison!

- Si. J'ai tué des gens

- Mais vous étiez obligé!

- Personne n'est obligé de choisir la voie de la lâcheté

- Mais vous vous êtes racheté

- Pas aux yeux de la loi. Mais j'accepte vous savez, j'accepte mon emprisonnement

- Mais…

- Je vais juste transformer leurs doutes à mon avantage

- Comment?

- Je pense leur faire une proposition. Accepter la condamnation sans répliquer, contre quelques améliorations

- Du genre?

- Un petit confort, le droit de recevoir des livres, ou des visites… des petites choses qui vous paraîtront ridicules mais qui seront vitales dans l'enfermement. Pour moi et quelques autres

- Des autres?

- Je pense à Drago. Mérite-t-il la prison? Et aussi sa mère. Aucun des deux n'ont eu l'occasion de choisir leur camp, il leur fut imposé. Et ils n'ont tué personne

- C'est vrai, Mme Malfoy m'a même aidé à conserver la vie

- Par contre, pour cette punaise de Bellatrix… je vais prier pour le cachot sécurisé

- Elle ne mérite aucune clémence, cette folle meurtrière de sa propre famille

- Les juges ne seront pas dupes de son allure enfantine, c'est une récidiviste. De la pire espèce

- Mr?

- Oui?

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous me parleriez de ma mère

- Ah oui, tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Je n'ai plus envie de garder mes secrets

- Vous n'allez pas vous confier à des journalistes?

- Ces requins? Je ne suis pas si stupide, ils ne savent que déformer

- J'ai compris vous savez Mr, pourquoi vous me haïssiez tant

- Mais je ne vous hais pas Harry, je ne vous hais pas. Comment pourrais-je? Vous êtes la seule part d'Elle qui me reste! Je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr. Oh grands dieux, jamais non

- Mais vous étiez si … dur avec moi

- J'avais un rôle à tenir

- Ah oui! Vis-à-vis de Voldemort et des enfants de mangemorts à l'école

- Non, j'aurais pu être obséquieux avec vous, ils auraient cru que je cherchais à vous approcher et vous mettre dans ma poche; non, mon rôle était tout autre, je devais avant tout vous former

- Me former? À quoi?

- À vous rebeller. Je devais vous faire goûter l'injustice pour développer en vous un esprit de révolte, pour que jamais vous ne cédiez devant Voldemort, pour exercer aussi votre courage, vu les épreuves qui vous attendaient. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas eu à vous pousser beaucoup. Votre ascendance ne vous a pas fait défaut sur ces points, au contraire, très vite votre audace et votre esprit de contestataire se sont révélés, aussi forts que ceux de vos parents

- Vous… vous m'avez provoqué exprès? C'était pour que je réagisse contre vous que vous me malmeniez?

- Oui. Et pourtant je vous admire

- Quoi?

- Si j'avais eu votre courage…

- Vous êtes courageux! Bien plus que moi! Survivre à côté des mangemorts pour les espionner, c'est le courage à l'état pur!

- Peut-être suis-je devenu courageux ensuite, pour racheter les lâchetés que j'ai eues à votre âge. Vous à douze ans, vous tuiez un basilic; à quatorze, vous affrontiez les pires des mangemorts! Je n'avais pas le dixième de votre courage au même âge

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie

- Et votre modestie

- Tiens? Je croyais que j'étais arrogant?

- Vous êtes aussi modeste que l'était votre mère, vous lui ressemblez tellement

- Oui, j'ai ses yeux

- C'est le plus évident de ses présents, mais pas le plus beau. Vous avez son caractère, sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Sans compter son impétuosité, même si elle savait réfléchir avec brio

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je parlerais d'elle avec vous

- Oh si je vais en parler. J'ai du taire mes sentiments pendant vingt ans, maintenant je vais parler, je vais vous la raconter. Je pourrais, quand je sortirai, aller me recueillir auprès d'elle, enfin… pleurer à visage découvert

- C'est… si étrange de penser que vous la connaissez si bien

- Elle était tout pour moi, absolument tout. Comme j'aurais aimé prendre soin de vous, en témoignage de ma reconnaissance pour elle. Pardonnez-moi Ha… vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom?

- Euh… ça va être bizarre

- Je n'ai jamais pris l'occasion de lui dire, mais j'ai été très touché par son geste, quand j'ai appris comment elle vous avait prénommé

- Qui vous dit que c'est ma mère qui a choisi mon prénom?


	3. Chapter 3

- Qui vous dit que c'est ma mère qui a choisi mon prénom?

- Je le sais parce que le prénom de Harry signifie quelque chose pour elle, enfin surtout pour moi. C'était le prénom de mon jeune frère

- Oh?

- Il est décédé quelques mois avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Lily l'a connu, elle aimait jouer avec lui. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, pour m'aider… à traverser les difficultés. Tout enfant déjà, elle savait consoler les autres, les écouter et les encourager. Elle m'a soutenu et aidé à faire mon deuil à l'époque, elle m'a encouragé à continuer mes rêves malgré tout, à venir à Poudlard

- Vous ne vouliez pas venir?

- Disons que… les circonstances ont failli m'y détourner. Après la mort de mon frère, tout est allé de mal en pis comme on dit. Mon père a commencé à boire, et s'est mit à détester la magie

- C'est à cette époque qu'il vous criait dessus?

- Avant il s'émerveillait de tout. Les petits actes de magie de ma mère l'enchantaient, et les balbutiements de la mienne le rendaient fier. Mais après Harry… il faut que je vous raconte… sa mort, pour que vous compreniez. À l'époque, je passais tout mon temps avec Lily, et Harry nous suivait partout. Nous nous entraînions à la magie. Oh forcément, c'était de tout petits sorts: faire voler des plumes ou bouger une feuille d'arbre, mais c'était notre bonheur, notre rêve. Nous parlions sans cesse de Poudlard, nous avions si hâte d'y aller. Mon frère n'avait que cinq ans et pas encore de magie révélée. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de nous imiter, mais je n'ai pas anticipé le problème

- Il s'est montré jaloux? Comme Pétunia, la sœur de Maman

- Non. Pétunia était aigrie parce qu'elle se savait non sorcière. Harry était juste impatient et envieux de nous. Je crois qu'il a du voir Lily sauter de la balançoire. Elle retombait tout doucement, comme si elle flottait dans les airs, elle adorait faire ça. Et moi j'adorais la regarder pendant des heures

_Il s'arrêta un instant, perdu dans des souvenirs pénibles._

- Mr? _- fit le jeune homme pour le ramener à la conversation._

- Je crois que mon petit frère a voulu essayer aussi, mais il s'est élancé d'une fenêtre de sa chambre

- Oh… je suis désolé

- Pour mon père, le coupable était la magie. Il nous a alors interdit d'en faire, il criait si on en parlait. Il a aussi voulu m'interdire de partir à Poudlard

- Vous vous êtes senti responsable mais ce n'était pas votre faute

- J'étais si heureux avec Lily à mes côtés, avec l'idée de la magie, que j'en ai oublié mon cadet. J'ai oublié de jouer avec lui, j'ai oublié de m'inquiéter de lui, c'était pourtant de ma responsabilité

_Voyant comment Severus s'abîme dans sa tristesse, Harry change la direction de la discussion._

- Vous êtes quand même aller prendre le train avec ma mère, n'est-ce pas?

- Le matin de la rentrée, ma mère a endormi mon père, pour qu'il n'empêche pas mon départ, et elle m'a mis dans le train. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire quand il s'est réveillé. Mais moi j'étais enfin un sorcier et Lily me soutenait. J'étais heureux pendant ces années, oui j'étais heureux. Autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on est harcelé par ses compagnons de classe

- Les maraudeurs

- Non, eux ce n'étaient que des petites blagues ridicules, bien qu'humiliantes

- Qui alors?

- Les Serpentards. Mais ça ne quittait pas le dortoir. J'étais sang-mêlé et ils me le faisaient payer. Mais j'étais mine de rien têtu et refusais de leur obéir. Ce connard d'Avery avait trouvé un sort qui effaçait les bleus, mais pas la douleur. L'infirmière ne comprenait pas pourquoi je disais avoir mal alors que je n'avais aucune trace. Elle a fini par croire que je mentais pour rater des cours. Alors j'ai cessé mes visites à l'infirmerie et me suis débrouillé seul

- Mais ma mère restait votre amie, jusqu'à la cinquième année

- Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec Lily. Elle était mon seul soleil et je l'ai blessé. J'étais si … déboussolé et en colère à cette époque, je vais vous raconter. Cette année-là, en rentrant pour Noël… j'ai eu droit à une célébration… particulière. Mon père était saoul, encore plus que d'habitude. Il s'est mis à crier que le jour de la naissance du Seigneur, c'était une honte, un blasphème que le démon vive encore chez lui. Dans son délire, il a allumé un grand feu dans lequel il a jeté les livres de sorcellerie de ma mère. Elle a crié, il l'a frappée. Et il a balancé dans le brasier sa baguette. Ma mère n'a pas réfléchi… elle tenait à sa baguette, elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter une autre, elle s'était saignée aux quatre veines pour acheter mes fournitures…alors elle a essayé de la récupérer…et il l'a poussé dedans. Il riait, "la jolie sorcière sur son bûcher" qu'il disait

- Oh mon dieu

- Je sais que c'est dur… mais j'ai besoin d'en parler, je ne l'avais dit à personne, je peux plus garder tout ça, vous comprenez?

- Je comprends, je vous écoute, c'est promis

- La police a emmené mon père. Je me suis caché, je ne voulais pas aller dans un orphelinat, j'aurais raté le train pour l'école

- Vous ne l'avez jamais raconté? Ni au directeur? Ni à ma mère? À personne?

- J'avais honte… j'avais rien fait pour la sauver

- Mais vous ne pouviez rien faire!

- Je connaissais les sorts contre le feu, mais la théorie est bien creuse devant l'action. J'ai pris douloureusement conscience de mes lacunes pratiques, de mon manque de sang-froid face au danger. J'étais un lâche et un faible. Et ma mère est morte à cause de ça

- Non, vous n'étiez pas responsable. Elle est morte à cause de lui, pas de vous

- Vous vous rappelez mes souvenirs dans la pensine?

- Lors de vos Buses, quand mon père vous a attaqué?

- J'étais en train de ressasser tout ça. Je venais de finir mon examen, que je savais avoir réussi. Et je me suis mis à penser que… jamais ma mère ne verrait mon diplôme, jamais mon frère ne suivrait mes traces, plus jamais mon père ne serait fier de moi. Je repensais aussi que si j'avais su la pratique au lieu de la théorie, si l'on m'avait entraîné au lieu de me faire lire et gratter des pages, j'aurais pu sauver ma mère. J'en étais dans ces pensées, dans ma douleur et ma colère quand ils m'ont attaqué. Et j'ai eu honte encore une fois, parce que je n'avais pas su me défendre, je n'avais pas réagi à temps, comme avec ma mère. La colère m'a submergé et j'ai insulté Lily. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle venait m'aider et moi je l'ai insulté. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse à ma conduite horrible mais j'étais si mal à cette époque, je n'ai pas su lui expliquer, j'ai été encore honteux et lâche…. Je suis allé m'excuser ce même soir mais elle a refusé de me pardonner. Je ne lui en veux pas. À l'époque déjà, j'avais compris que je la perdais petit à petit. Je l'avais réalisé quand elle avait refusé d'être ma cavalière au bal avant Noël. Elle disait que ce ne serait pas avoir un vrai cavalier que d'y aller avec son meilleur ami. J'ai alors compris que le temps n'y changerait rien, que jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi. Oh bien sûr cela semble puérile cette histoire, mais quand on a quinze ans et qu'on est amoureux comme un fou, ce simple refus fut vécu comme un rejet cinglant. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la magie noire, chose que je m'étais toujours retenu de faire par égard pour elle. Mais là plus rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher, je la laissais s'éloigner avec rage mais résignation. Comme elle a refusé mes excuses, j'ai plongé dans le noir total. Plus rien ne me retenait. J'avais tout perdu, j'étais en miettes. J'ai accepté de rentrer dans le rang chez les Serpentards, je les ai imités pour me sentir intégré. J'ai commencé à croire leurs discours racistes. Parce que si mon père n'avait pas été un moldu, il n'aurait pas tué ma mère. Et s'il avait été un sorcier, il aurait vu que mon petit frère allait faire une imprudence. Il n'y a pourtant rien de typiquement sorcier à imaginer qu'un cadet cherche à imiter son aîné, mais dans mon aveuglement et ma colère, j'ai mis mon erreur sur le dos de mon père et de son statut de sang. J'étais alors mûr pour les mangemorts, Lestrange et compagnie étaient de très bons recruteurs, il faut l'avouer.

Le temps a passé et je n'ai pas revu Lily. Quand j'ai appris son mariage, j'ai pris la marque. Par dépit, par envie de vengeance. Je venais de rencontrer Voldemort et j'avais réussi à lui plaire. Mes connaissances me permettaient de faire oublier la honte de mon sang, et j'ai alors espéré monter dans la hiérarchie. Je voulais revenir triomphant devant Lily, lui prouver que j'étais quelqu'un, qu'elle avait eu tord de me rejeter, que j'étais plus fort que son imbécile de mari. Vanité cruelle! Quel homme y échappe?

Puis il y a eu votre naissance, j'étais furieux. J'ai voulu me renseigner malgré moi, je disais à Voldemort que je voulais connaître ses ennemis, que c'était stratégique, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même, mais ce n'était que de la jalousie, la pire des brûlures. C'est pour ça que je me suis rapproché de Dumbledore au départ, que j'ai fait mine de chercher du travail dans son école.

Mon monde s'est écroulé quand j'ai rapporté la prophétie à mon maître ce monstre. J'ai essayé de lui demander d'épargner ma Lily, sans lui laisser voir mes sentiments. J'ai du lui raconter les pires horreurs pour ça, lui faire croire que je voulais l'asservir, la torturer, qu'elle ne serait qu'un objet de vengeance contre les brimades de Potter. Il a rit. Il a osé se faire des images dégoûtantes sur elle. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'était qu'un fou tyrannique, que ses "belles idées" ne cachaient qu'à peine sa nature de monstre. Et j'ai eu une bouffée de haine pour lui. À l'époque, je n'étais pas si doué en occlumentie mais lui non plus. Et il était si excité en pensant à ce qu'il ferait à l'auror "sang de bourbe" quand il l'aurait capturée, après avoir tué son bébé devant elle, qu'il n'a pas remarqué mon changement d'humeur. J'ai compris que si je voulais qu'elle vive, je devais changer de camp, être un traître parce que j'ai réalisé combien elle était tout pour moi. Je n'étais plus un adolescent submergé par ses bêtises mais un adulte lucide. Le reste vous connaissez.

- Vous êtes allé demander à Dumbledore de la protéger

- Initialement, je voulais son aide pour nous cacher. Parce que je comptais déserter les rangs des mangemorts pour m'enfuir avec elle. Mais il a exigé que je reste chez Voldemort pour l'espionner. En échange, il cachait toute la famille. J'ai fini par accepter, confiant en son pouvoir. Quel naïf!

- C'était la faute de Queudver!

- J'ai appris votre prénom ce jour fatal. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Votre précieuse mère…avait fait un geste vers moi, pour me montrer qu'elle se rappelait nos années d'amitié malgré notre brouille…et moi j'ai participé à sa mort. Aussi…quand je vous ai eu en face de moi… je n'arrivais pas à vous regarder sereinement…à vous appeler par votre prénom. Je crachais Potter parce que c'était plus simple

- Mr…Severus… je ne vous en veux plus

- Moi je m'en veux


	4. Chapter 4

- Comment vous allez Mr?

- Je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai accès à des livraisons de livres, entre autres petits avantages, la belle vie quoi

- Quand même! Euh on dirait…que vous avez l'air plutôt joyeux! Vous aimez le noir, ok mais de là à se réjouir de rester dans ces cachots sombres et humides

- Hummm j'y ai peut-être des compensations

- Lesquelles? Partager votre couloir avec ce balourd de bourreau?

- Il ne va pas rester ici longtemps

- Quoi? Ils ne vont pas le libérer quand même?

- Le changer de cellule, ça suffira à mon bonheur immédiat

- Chouette! Sauf s'ils mettent quelqu'un de pire!

- Je sais qui va être transféré ici, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Et un certain officier de cette prison ne me refuse rien

- En échange de quelque chose je suppose? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait faire?

- Rien de criminel rassurez-vous. Son fils passe bientôt l'examen final de potions appliquées. Il avait besoin d'un excellent maître pour corriger ses exercices

- Pour qui avez-vous accepté de faire ça? Vous disiez en avoir marre des copies et des élèves

- Je voulais un voisinage bien plus charmant et cultivé. Vu le précèdent, vous me direz que ce ne sera pas bien difficile d'obtenir mieux

- Je suis curieux de voir qui ce sera

- Cela ne devrait plus tarder…oh ça y est! Elle arrive

- Elle?

_Harry se retourne vers le couloir, au bruit des pas qui approchent. Quelques gardes entourent une prisonnière. Dans sa tunique grise uniforme identique à celle de Severus, Harry a bien du mal à reconnaître l'élégante et la distinguée Mme Malfoy._

_Severus s'est posté devant ses barreaux et observe calmement l'arrivée de sa voisine. Il reste ainsi sans bouger bien après que les gardes l'aient laissée, et qu'elle se soit assise dans le fond de sa cellule, y cherchant un semblant d'intimité._

- Mr?... Severus?... oh Severus!

- Hummm? Pardon j'étais distrait

- J'ai vu. C'est quand même pas Narcissa Malfoy qui vous fait…cet effet?

_Il hésite un instant:_ - Et pourquoi pas? J'ai envie de croire en l'avenir. J'ai envie de rêver d'autres choses que de vengeance et de malheur, j'ai envie d'espérer que ma vie n'est pas finie, que je vais pouvoir construire quelque chose, que je serai capable d'être heureux et de rencontrer quelqu'un!

- Je vous le souhaite sincèrement, mais vous abîmer à … regarder…espérer quelqu'un, enfin une femme en prison! N'est-ce pas…un peu illusoire? Dangereux… pour vous. Cette histoire, si histoire peut avoir, n'a pas beaucoup d'avenir

- Pas plus que moi vous voulez dire?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… elle va rester ici plus longtemps que vous… et puis elle est mariée! N'avez-vous pas assez souffert? Pourquoi vous imposer encore…des complications, voire des désillusions

- Vous avez raison, oui vous avez raison. Mais quand je l'observe… je revois ce regard…vous savez, ce jour-là, après la bataille

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez craqué à cause de ça? Parce qu'elle vous a serré dans ses bras même pas une minute? Enfin c'est insensé!

- Oui c'est insensé. Tout comme il était insensé de tomber amoureux en regardant une petite fille voler sur une balançoire. Tout comme il était insensé que je l'attende malgré qu'elle en ait choisi un autre. Tout comme il était insensé que je la pleure et recherche encore son pardon seize ans après sa mort!

- J'ai peur que cela se termine mal. Vous avez besoin de vous attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, je le comprends, mais soyez prudent, je vous en prie

- Je suis encore plus inexpérimenté en amour que vous, et c'est peu dire

- Je… je le conçois mais une fois dehors, vous pourrez rencontrer de nouvelles personnes

- Parce que vous croyez que j'aurais de multiples opportunités? Que je vais ployer sous les propositions?

- Vous pourrez trouver, j'en suis certain. Demandez la libération et vous pourrez vivre pleinement, et je vous promets que vous pourrez rencontrer quelqu'un, de bien et de digne de vous

- Digne de moi? Qui peut-être digne d'un assassin? Espion et traître? Sinon un être de sa même nature! Avec elle, j'ai une chance, infime mais j'ai une chance, je le sais. Ou au moins je l'espère. Ou peut-être n'est-ce encore qu'un rêve vain. Un de plus

'

'**********************************************************************'

'

- Qu'est-ce? Qui est là? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Ne crains rien Narcissa, ce n'est qu'un peu de lumière que je t'offre

- Cette voix… Severus?

- Oui. Je t'envoie cette petite boule de lumière, ils nous en donnent si peu. Les fleurs ont besoin de soleil

- Merci, oh merci beaucoup! Je me désespérais de ses ténèbres envahissantes. Mais comment fais-tu?... et as-tu des nouvelles de Drago?

- Il va bien. Il a été relâché

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Ils lui ont interdit certaines activités, politiques et quelques autres jugées dangereuses, mais il est libre

- Oh merci mon dieu, merci! C'est grâce à toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce n'est pas mon fait Narcissa. Les juges ont reconnu son innocence et…

- Si, je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Je te suis redevable, à jamais

- Non, plus de dettes

- Alors accepte mon amitié dévouée

- Juste sincère suffira. J'ai connu l'amitié autrefois, l'amitié pure et puissante, mon âme se réjouit de retrouver la lumière qui l'avait quitté il y a trop longtemps

- Je ne te savais pas poète

- Personne ne sait qui je suis. Mais tu vas pouvoir l'apprendre, si tu le souhaites. Dans le cas contraire, je te laisserai à tes pensées et serai un voisin silencieux

- Oh non c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un! Je suis d'autant rassurée que ce quelqu'un sera toi

- J'en suis ravi aussi, tu ne sais à quel point


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Potter**_

_**Je me permets de te demander si tu connais le lieu de retraite du professeur Rogue, j'ai des informations importantes à lui communiquer et le professeur McGonagall n'a pas su me renseigner. J'ose espérer qu'après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à le visiter en prison, il t'aura révélé sa villégiature. Dans le cas où ma demande te serait impossible à satisfaire, j'ose espérer que tu sauras être discret sur cette lettre.**_

_**Drago Malfoy"**_

_Harry est un peu étonné de cette missive reçue et se demande quoi y répondre. L'oiseau messager attend patiemment qu'il accroche la réponse à sa patte. Aussi le jeune homme lui offre une friandise que le distingué volatile refuse avec dédain. _

- Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ce matin?

- Je vais bien merci. Avez-vous bien dormi Severus?

- Ce fut satisfaisant. Vous avez du courrier, je vais vous laisser le lire tranquillement

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, surtout que cette lettre vous concerne justement

- Vraiment?

- Drago m'écrit pour me demander votre adresse

- Vraiment?

- Dois-je lui donner?

- Pourquoi veut-il me voir? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis des semaines, depuis…

- La sortie de prison de sa mère, mais peut-être est-ce à son propos?

- Non, il est évident qu'elle ne veut pas de ma présence

- Envoyons une réponse, nous verrons bien

_**"Cher ami Drago**_

_**Inutile d'être agressif, je connais en effet le lieu de résidence de Mr Rogue, mais tu devras te déplacer pour avoir cette information**_

_**Ton dévoué Harry Potter qui attend avec grande impatience ta visite"**_

- Cette lettre va beaucoup l'énerver

- C'est le but! Il va se déplacer juste pour ne pas céder devant moi! Et vous pourrez lui tirer les vers du nez!

- Cela sera inutile. Il est hors de question que je lui impose ma présence si elle n'en veut pas

- Ne soyez pas si têtu! Et oubliez un peu votre fierté! Ça fait des mois que vous ne parlez que d'elle! Depuis que vous avez emménagé ici, à votre libération. Et maintenant que vous allez avoir l'occasion de la revoir, vous fléchissez?

- Je ne fléchis pas! Et ce n'est pas de la fierté! Et encore moins de la lâcheté! Je vous interdis de prononcer ce mot!

- Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, mais avouez que dès qu'il est question des femmes, et celle-ci en particulier, vous n'avez plus les idées claires

- Elle me manque. Tous ces mois de captivité, à ses côtés… je m'étais habitué à sa présence, je retardais le moment de m'endormir pour écouter sa respiration, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et le matin, je m'évertuais à me réveiller le premier pour l'entendre s'éveiller…c'était…

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, vous êtes bel et bien épris d'elle


	6. Chapter 6

**************************_deux heures plus tard_**************************************

_Harry ouvre sa porte pour laisser entrer le jeune Malfoy, mais il ne peut cacher sa surprise de le voir accompagné de sa mère._

- Oh bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous les deux

- Si tu te poussais de devant cette porte Potter, tu pourrais nous laisser entrer et démontrer à tous que tu sais te conduire correctement en société

- Bien sûr Ma Seigneurie, si ces Messieurs Dames veulent se donner la peine

- Trêve de plaisanterie, Potter! Tu sais ce que nous sommes venus chercher ici, alors dis-le sans traîner

- Quelle impatience Drago! Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis des années et tu ne dis même pas bonjour

- Cesse de jouer, cela n'amuse que toi! Réponds juste à la question posée! Où vit le professeur Rogue? Et gare à toi si tu nous as fait déplacer alors que tu n'as pas cette information!

- Oh mais je ne t'ai pas menti dans ma lettre, je sais où vit Severus

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant?

- Oui, nous sommes, comment pourrait-on dire, amis

- Et bien, j'ignorais que les scrouts avaient des dents!

- Pour te prouver mes dires, je n'ai juste qu'à l'appeler. Severus? Vous pouvez venir? Il y a des invités pour vous!

- Que?... tu veux dire qu'il est déjà arrivé ici?

- En fait il est dans sa chambre, il vit ici

- Quoi? Ici? Avec toi?

- Ma demeure est très grande, c'est celle anciennement de Sirius mon parrain, il y a de nombreuses chambres et j'en prête une à Severus

- Severus, s'installer dans la vieille demeure des Black? C'est difficile à croire

- Severus a beaucoup changé, vous devez le savoir Mme Malfoy

- Oui

_À ce moment entre dans la pièce le susnommé. Un instant étonné, il se reprend et vient saluer les deux invités._

- Narcissa, je suis ravi de te revoir

- Moi aussi Severus

_Un silence s'installa, que Drago rompit en disant:_

- Potter! Il parait que tu postules pour entrer dans notre équipe nationale? J'imagine que tu as du faire un minimum de progrès, montre-moi donc que tu n'es plus aussi nul qu'avant!

- Tu ne manques pas de culot Malfoy! Qui t'a battu plus d'une fois?

- Coup de chance, pour ne pas dire tricherie! Montre-moi ça dehors

- Si tu y tiens, te ridiculiser amusera ma journée. Mais tu ne voulais pas parler avec Severus? _Lui demande tout bas le jeune propriétaire._

- C'est ma mère qui désirait le voir, laissons-les discuter tranquilles

- Okay, mais je ne te savais pas si aimable et confiant! Tu laisses ta petite maman toute seule avec un homme!

- Ça va! C'est le professeur Rogue! Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse?

- Rien bien sûr _- répond Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur._

- Tu n'essaies pas de te défiler par peur de ta défaite imminente?

- Tu parles que j'ai peur, ramène-toi, tu vas voir!

_Les deux jeunes hommes quittent le salon pour s'élancer à l'extérieur pendant que les deux anciens prisonniers restent seuls. Se sont-ils aperçus de leur solitude? Nul ne pourrait le dire puisqu'ils n'ont apparemment pas détourné les yeux l'un de l'autre._

- Severus… je suis… enfin désolée de ne pas être venue te voir avant mais…

- Je comprends Narcissa, je t'en prie, inutile de t'expliquer

- Je voulais profiter de mon fils, il y avait si longtemps, tu comprends?

- Bien sur, rien ne vaut la présence de sa famille pour oublier les années de prison

- Je vois que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Potter, c'est assez…étonnant

- Pas tant que ça, je t'ai parlé de mon passé…amoureux?

- Un peu, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Potter?

- Au contraire, il a tout à y voir

- Pardon? Tu veux dire que… tu… tu fréquentes…un homme? Et que c'est ce gamin qui a l'âge d'être ton fils?!

- Mais? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines? Pas le moins du monde! Je croyais que tu me connaissais?

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est important pour toi? Tu…tu m'effraies!

- Narcissa, écoutes-moi! Écoutes-moi! _- Il lui attrape gentiment les coudes pour l'attirer vers lui. - _Je ne suis nullement intéressé par les hommes, ne vas pas t'imaginer cela. Au contraire, seule une femme peut attirer mon regard, et pas n'importe laquelle

- Oh? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

- On peut dire ça

- C'est merveilleux, je suis heureuse pour toi, tu mérite tellement le bonheur, ça me fait plaisir pour toi

- Ah!... c'est gentil…merci _- fit-il un peu dépité par sa réponse enthousiaste._

- Et… est-ce que je la connais?

- Oui

- Elle a beaucoup de chance, je sais que tu es un homme très attentionné

- Narcissa…

- Mais que vient faire Potter dans cette histoire? Pourquoi vis-tu chez lui?

- Je ne tenais pas à retourner dans ma maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, j'y ai de mauvais souvenirs, je voulais recommencer à zéro. Et Harry a eu la gentillesse de proposer de m'héberger

- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais proposé de venir au manoir, c'est dommage… je veux dire… j'aurais eu plaisir à te voir plus souvent, à ma libération, même si je sais que c'est de ma faute si cela ne s'est pas fait

- Merci mais rien n'est ta faute Cissy, ne te reproche pas ça

- Donc tu es très ami avec le Sauveur… et peut-être que… enfin ta nouvelle amie… est de son entourage, ce serait logique

- Non! Je veux dire… Harry est en lien avec mon passé, un passé que j'essaie d'exorciser avec son aide

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en dire plus Severus, je respecte tes secrets

- Je ne veux plus de secrets Narcissa, surtout envers toi

- C'est gentil mais je m'en voudrai de t'…

- Je t'en prie, je souhaite t'en parler

- Alors je t'écoute

- J'ai été pendant des années… amoureux de la mère de Potter

- Oh? Vraiment?

- Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, tu t'en doutes

- Quel dommage, j'ai cru une seconde que tu allais m'avouer être le légitime père du garçon

- Non pas du tout, bien que j'en ai rêvé plus d'une fois. Le vrai drame c'est qu'elle est morte par ma faute

- N'est-ce pas Voldemort qui l'avait tuée?

- Oui, mais sur mon indication. C'est par ma faute s'il s'en est pris à l'enfant Potter, et donc à sa mère qui voulait le protéger

- Quelle horreur! Je n'ose imaginer la douleur que tu as éprouvée

- Oui, la culpabilité m'a enfermé pendant vingt ans, c'est pour l'expier que j'ai espionné les mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore.

- Je comprends Severus, il t'a fallu bien du courage… et d'amour

- Ce que je veux te faire réaliser, c'est que j'étais prêt à tout pour celle qui avait conquis mon cœur

- Je vois ça

- Y compris les actes les plus secrets…. Et une fidélité sans faille. C'est toujours le cas

- Tu veux dire que tu étais "fidèle" à son souvenir, malgré son mariage avec un autre et puis son décès?

- Oui, je ne peux pas changer mon tempérament. J'ai pourtant évolué, surtout depuis la prison

- Tu penses encore à elle?

- J'y penserai jusqu'à ma mort, mais ce que je veux t'expliquer, c'est que si la passion est et sera toujours en moi, le sujet a changé… parce que j'ai changé

- Le sujet?

- Oui…enfin je… j'essaie de vivre pleinement désormais… m'intéresser à quelqu'un…de plus…vivante

- Ah oui, ta nouvelle amie… je…

- Quoi? Que voulais-tu dire?

- Oh rien… juste que… enfin je l'envie…un peu

- Cissie…

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit d'être envieuse de quoi que ce soit, c'est super que tu aies quelqu'un, vraiment super

_"Mais dis-le idiot…dis-lui…." Ne cesse de se répéter son interlocuteur. Allait-il oser lui avouer ses sentiments?_

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre…j'ai retrouvé mon fils et je suis libre… mais mon mari…excuse-moi, je suis une ingrate

- Non Narcissa, si tu as besoin de pleurer, tu n'as pas à te gêner devant moi, je comprends. Son absence te pèse

- Oui…non… je ne sais plus…tu sais ces années de prison…avec toi…je… je me suis habituée à son absence mais…

- Mais maintenant que tu es libre, tu voudrais recommencer ta vie d'avant, avec lui

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout

- Alors je ne comprends plus cette fois, je l'avoue

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… je me suis habituée à… enfin… à ta présence… quotidienne… et en ce moment, je me sens… vide

- Vide… sans moi?

- Oui… c'est ridicule je sais bien, surtout que tu me dis avoir recommencé ta vie, et je suis heureuse pour toi…seulement…moi, je…je sais pas ce que je vais devenir…sans toi à mes côtés…chaque jour

- Narci… je…

- Non je vais m'y faire, je dois tenir, tu as le droit de penser à toi, et je me refuse à te gâcher ta nouvelle vie par pur égoïsme, alors que toi, tu as été si altruiste, et généreux, surtout avec moi, non non, je n'ai pas le droit de te gêner

- Tu ne me gênes pas Narcissa! Je t'en supplie de ne pas penser cela, surtout pas, surtout pas

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir dit cela?

- Je ne te reproche rien, au contraire, ça ne réchauffe l'âme de savoir que je suis un petit quelque chose pour toi

- Un petit quelque chose? Mais tu es essentiel Severus! Essentiel! Je suis dépendante de toi! Oh je suis pathétique

- Ce… cela va passer… c'est l'enfermement, la proximité… j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas…durable

- Je ne sais pas. Severus, je ne sais pas quoi faire

_La sentant au bord des larmes, Severus ne réfléchit plus. Il n'a jamais pu supporter une femme pleurer. Il s'approche en une seconde et la serre contre lui. Elle accepte l'accolade et y répond._

- Tu sais Narcissa, peut-être, si tu le veux, nous pourrions passer du temps ensembles

- Du temps?

- Faire des activités…enfin… je voudrais t'emmener, sortir… par exemple, en ville ou au théâtre, oui le théâtre sera parfait. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au théâtre Narcissa?

- Mais? N'est-ce pas un loisir de moldus?

- Tout n'est pas à jeter chez les moldus tu sais. Niveau artistique, ils ont crée des chefs d'œuvres que je rêverai te faire découvrir

- Pourquoi pas? Cela peut-être divertissant


	7. Chapter 7

'*********************************************************************************

- Severus… cette pièce était tout bonnement prodigieuse! Quelle créativité! Quelles interprétations! Quels talents!

- N'est-ce pas? Je suis ravi que cette sortie t'ait fait plaisir

- Grandement Severus, grandement

_Elle s'accrocha à son bras, lui signifiant son accord pour le transplanage ensembles, qu'il effectua sans un mot. Arrivé dans le monde sorcier, ils continuent leur promenade dans le chemin de traverse, indifférents aux regards des sorciers._

_Mais ce moment de tendre complicité fut gâché par quelques réflexions entendues ça et là sur leur passage. Narcissa baissa la tête, elle qui avait su faire face au regard de Voldemort sans fléchir. Severus retint ses jurons et se borna à serrer les poings à en faire blanchir ses mains._

- Non Severus… qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment tord. Nous sommes bien des anciens mangemorts, des anciens prisonniers. C'est notre passé et rien ne servira de le renier

- Ce ne sont pas ces insultes qui m'ont énervé

- Laissons-les dire…

- Ils osent s'en prendre à ta réputation!

- Partons, s'il te plait

_Il accepta et la guida loin des boutiques et des passants. Leurs pas les conduisirent en face de la cabane hurlante, toujours aussi désolante. _

- Severus! Ne rentre pas là dedans! Elle est hantée!

- Mais non Narcissa, je te jure que non. Viens, nous pourrons nous y reposer un instant

- Si tu le dis, je te crois, et je te suis

'

'

- Cette cabane est vraiment délabrée. Qu'espère-tu y trouver?

- Je sais qu'il y a une chambre là-haut. Poussiéreuse bien sur mais quelques sorts feront place nette

- Une chambre? Tu es déjà venu ici?

- Oui, je vais t'expliquer. Viens, nous pourrons nous asseoir plus confortablement. Je…je voudrais te parler

- D'accord

'

'

- Que voulais-tu me dire Severus?

- Beaucoup de choses, je ne sais par où commencer

- Commence par me dire comment tu connais si bien ce lieu

- Oh ça! J'ai manqué d'y mourir

- Oh mon dieu! Quand cela s'est-il passé? À cause de Voldemort?

- Non, quand j'avais 16 ans. Grâce à ton cher cousin d'ailleurs

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été plus qu'insupportable avec toi autrefois

- Certes, mais qu'importe aujourd'hui. Je…je voulais te dire…quelque chose

- Oui, quoi?

- Je…je…as-tu faim? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose et…

- Severus! Si tu m'as traînée jusqu'ici pour me demander de manger, tu aurais dû le faire quand nous étions dans le village

- Oui, je… je suis stupide

- Severus, ne tourne pas autour du chaudron, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il en est

- Comme j'aimerais le pouvoir… ne suis-je donc qu'un lâche?

- Toi qui avais la langue si acérée, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître parfois

- Oui, ce personnage est enterré, je ne le regrette pas

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta vie Severus

- Il est vrai - _acquiesce-t-il avec un regard vague_ - que je n'ai eu que peu de causes de bonheur, mais il y en a eu quelques-unes. Et la dernière en date…est devant mes yeux

_Narcissa se retourne pour découvrir ce que fixe Severus dans sa propre direction, mais elle ne rencontre que le mur derrière elle._

- Suis-je bête! Tu parles métaphoriquement forcément! Cette chose, c'est ta liberté, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, au contraire. Ces mois de détention ont été très doux, je les ai appréciés. Par ta présence

_Il est impossible qu'elle ne comprenne pas cette fois. Si seulement, il pouvait tout simplement utiliser le verbe aimer. Mais rien n'y fait, ce mot reste bloqué dans sa gorge._

- Heureusement que tu étais là! Je serai devenue folle sans toi

_Et non, encore un échec. Déçu, il renonce à toute tentative pour l'avenir._

- Que voulais-tu tant me dire Severus? Cela semblait important

_C'est inutile, il ne peut y parvenir, comme autrefois avec Lily. Sa plus grande et honteuse faiblesse._

- Je… je voudrais qu'on travaille ensembles

- Travailler?

- Nous pourrions monter une affaire, une boutique de potions. J'assurerai les préparations et toi les ventes

- Quelle idée inattendue!

- Je sais qu'il te reste encore un bel héritage, mais ce serait une occasion de repartir dans une nouvelle dynamique, et de tirer un trait sur le passé

- Cette proposition possède matière à réflexion Severus, je te donnerai rapidement ma réponse

- J'en suis fort aise

- Si nous rentrions maintenant?

- Bien sûr

_Il se lève, tend la main pour l'aider. Cette discussion l'avait satisfait. Certes il n'avait pas réussi à se déclarer, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Son idée n'avait pas déplu à Narcissa, et il se permit d'être optimiste sur sa décision. Si elle acceptait, ils passeraient bientôt de longues heures tout près l'un de l'autre, tous les jours ou presque, comme lors de leur incarcération commune. Oui, définitivement, c'était une journée agréable et pleine d'espoir._


	8. Chapter 8

- Alors qu'en dis-tu? Nous pouvons aménager ici le comptoir, là exposer tes potions et l'arrière pièce te servira de laboratoire

- Mais Narcissa, c'est bien trop grand pour nous deux! J'imaginais commencer plus modestement

- Oui bien sûr, mais j'ai réfléchi. Si nous louons un local plus petit, quand nous déborderons de commandes, il sera dangereux de déplacer notre boutique. Nos clients seraient désorientés

- Encore faut-il que nous en ayons

- Forcément que nous allons avoir du succès Severus, tu es le plus doué des Maîtres des Potions du pays

- Je suis surtout un mangemort détesté

- Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste aujourd'hui?

- Je crains de t'avoir entraîné dans la ruine. Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée biscornue…

- Mais j'y crois à cette affaire! Retroussons nos manches et travaillons d'arrache-pied, nous réussirons! Nous nous constituerons une clientèle fidèle quand les gens comprendront que tes potions sont les plus efficaces du marché

- J'ai peur que les seuls qui oseront pousser cette porte viennent pour y chercher des substances peu recommandables. Et vu ma réputation, nous ne pourrons guère leur reprocher d'avoir fait l'amalgame

- Nous leur prouverons à tous que nous sommes honnêtes. Aucun poison en vente, ni potions illicites. Ni magie noire

- Cela réduira d'autant plus la clientèle

- Ne sois pas défaitiste et dis-moi déjà si l'emplacement te plait

- Ça ira

- Parfait! Nous pouvons signer dès ce soir et aménager notre local dès demain. Je demanderai un peu d'aide à Drago, peut-être même pourra-t-il te servir d'assistant si besoin

- Tu as raison Narcissa, cela en vaut la peine ce projet, rien que pour te voir si enjouée

- Un bon défis re-motive, tu ne trouve pas?

- Certes, certes

_Mais pour lui, la présence de sa reine suffit à le motiver à n'importe quoi. Pourvu que cet essai ne conduit pas à la catastrophe, il ne se pardonnerait pas de provoquer la ruine de Narcissa par sa faute._


	9. Chapter 9

- Sev?

- Oui, Narcissa, qu'y a-t-il?

- Une…une cliente vient de me demander une potion….absente de notre catalogue

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut lui répondre dans ce cas

- Mais… elle insiste et…

- Et? Ce n'est pas la première, je t'ai entendue plus d'une fois refuser leurs lubies dangereuses

- Oh mais ce n'est ni dangereux ni illégal, c'est juste que jusqu'à présent, tu refusais d'en fabriquer

- Alors il y a une bonne raison pour que je refuse Narcissa, ce n'est pas de la fainéantise de ma part

- Je sais bien mais… s'il te plait…pour cette fois

- D'accord

_Comment aurait-il pu lui maintenir sa position? Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Surtout qu'elle s'était penchée tout près de lui, qu'elle avait posé sa main si délicate sur son épaule. Avait-elle conscience que son geste le transperçait jusqu'au cœur? Savait-elle qu'il recherchait avec avidité le plus infime contact avec elle?_

- De quelle potion s'agit-il?

- Un philtre d'amour

- Ah non! J'ai déjà expliqué que je suis fondamentalement opposé à fabriquer et vendre ces arnaques!

- Mais ce ne sont pas des arnaques! Il a été prouvé qu'elles sont efficaces

- C'est de l'impérium en flacon, ni plus ni moins

- Donc tu refuses?

- Catégoriquement! Que la cliente se démène un peu plus pour plaire, c'est tout! Ou qu'elle cherche une proie plus modeste

- Mais l'homme qu'elle désire…ne la regarde pas

- Ce ne sont pas les artifices à utiliser qui manquent, tu dois les connaître mieux que moi! Conseille-là en maquillage, ou coiffure, ou mode, que sais-je moi?

- Il est insensible aux futilités de ce monde, il n'accorde pas l'ombre d'une importance aux apparences

- Un homme sensé, donc. Ça existe encore alors

- Que peut-elle bien faire pour plaire à un tel homme? Severus… que devrait faire une femme pour t'intéresser toi par exemple?

- Mais…je ne sais pas… quel intérêt de me poser cette question?

- C'est juste un exemple, c'est tout. Et puis d'après sa description, il aurait les mêmes principes que toi

- Ben…avoir les mêmes intérêts que moi, des passions identiques…oui je crois que cela compterait

- Donc pour plaire à un homme comme toi, il faut adorer les potions, c'est bien ça?

- Non…non, je ne sais pas, c'est…c'est indéfinissable et…pourquoi parle-t-on de moi d'ailleurs? Nous étions sur la potion de ta cliente de malheur! Dis-lui non et on n'en parle plus!

- Est-ce que c'est fini?

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini? Narcissa, tu m'inquiètes! Qu'est-ce que tu veux arrêter? La boutique?... Notre amitié? - _demande-t-il inquiet à mourir._

- Je te demandais si c'était fini avec ton amie. Parce que tu ne sais pas dire ce qui t'a plu chez elle, tu passes toutes tes journées ici, et je sais que tu viens aussi les week-ends. Où trouve-tu le temps pour la voir? Cela pourrait expliquer ton manque d'enthousiasme

- Mais?

- Je suis désolée, la boutique te prend trop de temps et je m'en veux si cela t'a éloigné d'elle! Je jure que je ne l'avais pas envisagé!

- Narcissa, que dis-tu?

- Pardon

- Arrêtes, tu n'es responsable de rien

- À cause des commandes, tu es tout le temps au laboratoire. Si je n'étais pas si malhabile en potion, j'aurais pu te soulager et tu aurais eu plus de temps libre pour ton couple

- Arrêtes te dis-je, je n'ai nul besoin de temps libre! Pour y faire quoi? Je suis heureux à la boutique, avec toi

- Mais tu n'as pas pu la voir souvent et…

- Il n'y a personne à voir!

- Par ma faute!

- Je suis navré, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire comprendre les choses, et je t'ai laissé dans l'erreur

- Quelle erreur?

- Je ne fréquente personne Narcissa, je ne vois aucune femme _- Hormis toi chaque jour, que Merlin en soit remercié -_

- C'est ce travail qui t'a séparé de celle que tu avais rencontrée

- Non tu as mal compris! Il n'y a jamais eu quiconque… depuis des décennies

- Mais tu avais dit que…

- Je me suis mal exprimé, j'aurais du expliquer que….je m'étais attaché à une femme…oui, sublime, captivante…mais…mais je n'ai pas…su lui dire

- Donc ça recommence, comme avec Evans

- C'est différent cette fois

- En quoi? Ce que je vois c'est que tu es encore seul

- Non, non je suis heureux. Même si je n'arrive pas à lui dire, j'ai tout pour être heureux. Le travail, la boutique m'apportent énormément de satisfaction. Bien sûr l'occupation de mon temps, le plaisir de vivre de ma passion de toujours, même si les clients stupides n'achètent que les potions à la mode, qui restent les plus insipides, ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément. J'ai aussi l'indépendance, la liberté, et surtout…

- Surtout?

- Je passe mes journées auprès de quelqu'un…qui…qui m'a redonné goût à la vie

- C'est si gentil de me dire ça Severus

- Narcissa… cette boutique n'existe que parce que tu es là

- C'est toi la production, le plus important du travail

- Toi, tu es l'âme de cette affaire, tu es…si…

_Il s'approche d'elle doucement, son regard planté dans celui de son amie. Il approche sa main, déplace une mèche de cheveux qui avait emprisonné un de ses yeux d'azur si pur, qui l'hypnotise avec ravissement._

- Je ne suis là que pour toi _- rajoute-t-il très bas, par peur qu'elle entende son aveu._

- Tu voudrais dire….que?... Moi?

_Elle le frappe gentiment sur le torse._

- Et tu m'as laissé croire que j'avais une rivale!

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas osé

- Tu as besoin de prendre plus confiance en toi

- Avec la gente féminine? Impossible

- Tu as beaucoup de qualités pour plaire, je t'assure

- Tu n'es pas objective

_Elle se rapproche encore plus de lui et l'embrasse. Il se sent transporté vers un au-delà de délice._

- Depuis quand me le cachais-tu? Nos sorties en ville?

- Bien avant. Ces sorties étaient des tentatives bien lamentables de te parler

- Alors cela t'est venu en prison?

- Oui. Non, juste précédemment, la bataille ou le serment, je ne sais plus précisément

- Tu as gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps?

- Ta présence est mon seul réconfort, le reste n'est que superflu

- Tu es un homme incroyable, Severus Rogue. Et malgré ton intelligence, il m'a fallu bien de la ruse pour te faire cracher la vérité

- Tu… Tu t'en doutais?

- Un peu. Et j'espérais bien que tu comprendrais que la fameuse cliente malhabile au philtre d'amour n'était que ta pauvre associée, éperdue d'amour pour toi

- C'est toi la plus incroyable de nous deux


	10. Chapter 10

- Bonjour Severus, c'est vous qui accueillez les clients aujourd'hui? Où se trouve Mme Malfoy?

- Grrr

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Excusez-moi Harry, elle est sortie livrer une commande à un important client. Ma mauvaise humeur n'est pas dirigée contre vous, mais… j'ai bien de la peine quand on me rappelle qu'elle est mariée à un autre

- Cela vous semblait accessoire il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'en conclus que si vous réfléchissez au mariage, c'est que votre relation avance?

- Oui, on peut dire ça

- Que s'est-il passé?

- C'est ridicule, vous allez vous moquer

- Mais non! Vous lui avez avoué vos sentiments?

- Elle a compris sans que je le dise, heureusement. Et puis…. Il y a eu un baiser

- Ah!

- Oui je sais, je suis pathétique à réagir ainsi pour cela! Et encore plus à me confier à vous si jeune, j'ai plus de vingt ans de retard, quelle honte!

- Il n'y a aucune honte Severus, croyez-moi, je suis très heureux pour vous, sincèrement

- Je sais merci

- Vous allez vous installer ensembles?

- Mon dieu, mais ce serait indécent!

- Oh Severus, nous ne sommes plus au moyen âge! Ce n'est plus choquant à notre époque. Moi et Ginnie…

- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi les détails! Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, je n'ai pas été éduqué de cette façon. Que les jeunes changent leurs mentalités, pourquoi pas, je ne vais pas juger, mais moi, je suis trop vieux

- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge! Puisque vous vous aimez tous les deux

- J'aurais l'impression de lui manquer de respect

- Mais non

- Je l'aime plus que tout

- Je sais oui, justement

- Je ne poserais mes mains sur elle que lorsqu'elle sera ma femme, pas avant

- Mais j'arrive pas à vous comprendre! Elle ne pourra jamais…

- L'être? Je sais bien sûr. Je l'attendrais. Et même si je dois mourir avant Lucius, j'aurais été respectueux, j'aurais prouvé la grandeur de mes sentiments pour elle

- C'est du gâchis, vous pourriez profiter de votre amour! Qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent en penser! Je vous croyais au dessus de ça!

- De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu accepter? Même si elle était veuve, même si j'avais osé lui proposer

- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher!

- Réfléchissez un instant! Regardez qui elle est! Et moi! Je… je ne suis pas la moitié….je suis indigne d'elle

- Mais?

- Et lui donner mon nom! Mais quelle horreur! Non, c'est mieux ainsi, je la salirai

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion? La salir?

- Voyons, ne faites pas l'idiot Harry! Vous savez très bien que Narcissa est une sang pure, d'une très grande famille, alors que moi…

- Vous aussi êtes d'une honorable vieille famille de sorciers

- Je suis sang-mêlé! Ne faites pas celui qui l'ignore!

- Moi aussi je le suis

- Mais vous portez le nom de Potter! Ne comparez pas votre situation à la mienne! J'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour détester le nom que m'a transmis mon père, et vis-à-vis d'elle, le déséquilibre se fait cruellement ressentir. Comment pourrais-je lui proposer de perdre son nom vénérable pour y substituer le mien si horrible, si moldu?

- Pourtant votre famille figure parmi les plus illustres

- Si le moldu avait été ma mère, tout aurait pu se passer, je serai un enfant d'une grande famille, rejeton moqué certes, mais un Prince! Un nom dont personne ne se serait permis de me faire rougir

- Et bien devenez ce Prince

- Pardon?

- Prenez le nom de votre mère, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche? Présentez-vous comme Severus Prince et le tour est joué

- Mais?

- Je vous vois venir, vous allez crier que c'est une tromperie, mais non! Vous n'usurpez le nom de personne, vous ne mentez pas, vous êtes un Prince, alors pourquoi ne pas le revendiquer? Si je décidais de me faire appeler Evans, ce serait pareil

- C'est interdit!

- Vraiment? Pourtant sur tous mes papiers figure le nom de mes deux parents. L'usage a certainement fait qu'on prend l'habitude de n'utiliser que celui du père, mais l'autre est tout aussi légitime

- Vous n'avez pas tord, Harry. Comment n'y ais-je jamais pensé?

- Les jeunes ont peut-être des mœurs dissolues mais au moins, on ne s'embarrasse pas de tous ces carcans stupides que vous traînez depuis des siècles!

- Un peu de respect, jeune homme _- fait l'ancien professeur avec un regard digne de ses années d'enseignement._

- Si vous croyez que vous pouvez encore me faire peur avec ces yeux-là! _- répond en riant le jeune homme._

- Très bien, j'abandonne. Vous avez gagné

- Moi j'ai gagné contre la terreur des cachots? Comme j'en aurais été heureux à 15 ans!

- Pardon Harry, de tout ce que je vous ai fait subir _- fait conscrit le potionniste._

- Je plaisantais Severus! Si on ouvrait une bouteille pour fêter toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, hein?

- Je suis en service, je ne peux me permettre de boire

- Vous êtes quand même resté un peu coincé, faut bien le dire!


	11. Chapter 11

_Severus entre dans l'espace réservé à la vente de ses potions, où officie Narcissa. Elle est en train de parler avec une cliente, aussi s'approche-t-il doucement. Il doit replacer une fiole dans la vitrine derrière elle, aussi essaie-t-il de ne pas la déranger. De plus, il n'aime pas parler avec la clientèle, les mondanités surtout commerciales ne sont pas son rayon, aussi évite-t-il en général de se montrer._

_Mais en passant, il aperçoit le visage de l'interlocutrice de son associée. Ce visage si semblable à celui de cette folle de Bellatrix, mais plus âgé, et dénué de folie. Androméda Tonk! S'il s'était attendu à la voir débarquer ici!_

- Je voulais consulter mais je veux rester discrète, pas besoin que la rumeur sur son ascendance se propage. Seuls les anciens membres de l'Ordre sont au courant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est un médicomage

- Severus a suffisamment de savoir pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas chéri? _- répond Narcissa en se retournant sur Severus qu'elle avait entendu entrer, mais elle n'avait pas voulu couper sa conversation avec sa sœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient vues. Dans un premier temps très surprise de la trouver en face d'elle, leur ancienne complicité leur avait fait dépasser la honte de tant d'années de rejet. Androméda avait besoin d'aide et Narcissa fut aussitôt ravie de pouvoir renouer avec elle. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles discutaient avant que Severus n'entre._

- Vous êtes Severus Rogue? _- s'étonne Androméda._

- C'est Prince désormais, Mme Tonks. Mes condoléances tardives certes, mais sincères pour les pertes que vous avez subies

- Merci

- Quel est votre problème, si je peux me permettre de demander?

N - C'est pour son petit-fils, tu sais?

- Oh, cela aurait un quelconque lien avec la maladie qui touchait son père, je présume

- Oui, il… il a parfois comme des crises…où son corps évolue, oh sans jamais aller jusqu'à…

- Pas de transformation complète donc. Est-ce lié aux mêmes périodes lunaires?

- Oui, cela s'intensifie avec la lune montante

- Bien, je peux l'examiner et fabriquer quelque chose

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour nous?

- Je haïssais son père, il a failli me tuer quand j'avais seize ans

- Raison de moins!

- Je savais qu'il n'était pas responsable mais je le haïssais quand même. J'ai honte d'avoir été si obtus. Je lui ai causé plus d'une fois du tord pour me venger. Je veux tenter de corriger avec son fils. Et j'ai connu votre fille aussi pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Je ne l'ai pas épargnée non plus, en me moquant de sa relation avec Lupin. Laissez-moi m'amender

N - Accepte Méda, Severus est extraordinairement doué, il trouvera un remède pour ton petit Teddy

'

'************************************************************************************************'

'

- J'ai bricolé cette potion

- Ça le guérira?

- Oui. Sa lycanthropie latente ne se développera jamais

- Vous avez trouvé un remède contre les morsures des loups-garous, c'est miraculeux!

- Non, cette potion est unique, calibrée uniquement pour Teddy. Son patrimoine sanguin est des plus inhabituel, mélange d'un loup-garou et d'une métamorphe

- Merci c'est magnifique! Il va pouvoir grandir normalement

- Il y aura des effets secondaires, je dois vous avertir

- Quels effets?

- J'ai du fusionner ces deux natures dont je parlais à l'instant, pour étouffer celle du loup-garou derrière le métamorphe

- Comment ça? Ça veut dire quoi précisément?

- Il ne pourra plus se transformer en tout et n'importe quoi, il n'aura plus qu'une seule forme possible, je vous laisse deviner laquelle

- En loup, c'est ça?

- Oui

- Je ne comprends pas! Vous disiez qu'il serait guéri!

- Il pourra se transformer en loup, oui mais il contrôlera sa métamorphose, il le fera à volonté et restera conscient de lui-même, tout le contraire du lycanthrope. Comme un animagus en quelque sorte. Mais il perdra ses autres talents de métamorphes hérités de sa mère

- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix?

- C'est à vous de prendre la décision Mme Tonks. Avec cette potion, vous voyez s'envoler l'héritage de votre fille, je comprends que cela vous soit pénible, alors qu'il conservera celui du loup, mais votre petit-fils ne sera pas dangereux pour les autres, ne sera pas un paria et ne souffrira pas des pleines lunes. Vous avez trois jours pour lui faire boire le remède, après il ne sera plus actif

- Merci

- Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi cette potion et de donner à cet enfant une chance d'une vie normale


	12. Chapter 12

_La jeune femme examine l'enseigne "Black & Prince, l'excellence de la Potion " et pousse la porte. Elle pénètre dans une boutique très accueillante et elle s'étonne d'y trouver une décoration du meilleur goût. La vendeuse s'approche tout sourire. Mais le sourire se transforme en étonnement quand Narcissa reconnaît Hermione Granger._

- Mademoiselle Granger? Je peux vous être utile?

- Oui bonjour Mme Malfoy. Je cherche à discuter avec le professeur Rogue, je sais qu'il travaille ici avec vous

- En effet mais il est extrêmement occupé, je doute qu'il ait un instant à vous consacrer

- S'il vous plait de l'avertir, il décidera lui-même je pense

_Narcissa ne répond pas et se dirige vers l'arrière boutique, où Severus est au travail, envahi par un nombre impressionnant de chaudrons bouillonnants. Hermione examine en attendant les potions exposées, mais elle est vite interrompue par une voix grave:_

- Allons Miss Granger, il n'y a rien ici que vous ne pourriez reproduire vous-même sans grands efforts

- Professeur! Je suis ravie de vous revoir

- Je ne suis plus un enseignant, vous savez. Ce titre ne me définit plus

- Je sais bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais jamais vous voir autrement, et encore moins vous donner une autre dénomination

- Que vous amène-t-il dans cette modeste boutique? Venez avec moi dans le laboratoire m'expliquer tout cela, je ne peux abandonner trop longtemps mes chaudrons sans surveillance

- Avec plaisir

_Hermione suit son ancien professeur dans son antre pour lui expliquer l'objet de sa visite._

- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir plus…enfin plus avenant

- Vous voulez dire que je ne vous ai pas encore insulté et que cela vous manque?

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde! Harry m'a bien expliqué combien vous avez changé, et je regrette de n'avoir pas eu encore le temps de vérifier par moi-même

- Ce sont des potions que j'expose dans cette vitrine, pas ma tête de tôlard!

- Oh je ne voulais pas dire cela Monsieur je vous prie de m'excuser, je me reprochais surtout de ne pas être venue plus tôt vous saluer

- Je m'en doute Miss, je ne cherchais qu'à vous taquiner un instant

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait de l'humour?

- Excellente déduction

- Incroyable!

- Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène dans l'antre des volutes infernales _- dit le potionniste au moment où de grandes fumées irritantes sortent de certains chaudrons._

- J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait pour Teddy Lupin, et vraiment j'ai été tellement impressionnée

- Merci, mais je connaissais bien la nature de son père, cela fut déterminant dans ma réussite

- Vous êtes un génie tout simplement

- S'il vous plait, je n'aime pas les flatteries

- Quelles flatteries? Je ne dis que la vérité! Et je pense que vous perdez votre temps

- Pardon?

- Vous devriez vous lancer dans la recherche au lieu de faire des petites potions académiques que tout le monde avec un peu de courage et de bon sens pourrait faire soi-même!

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mon travail!

- Votre travail est parfait évidemment, mais vous avez le talent rare de savoir inventer des potions, vous ne pouvez pas le gaspiller comme ça!

- Vous êtes gentille Miss, mais j'aime mon métier, mes potions ne sont pas des chefs d'œuvres mais ce sont elles qui me font vivre

- Mais vous pourriez travailler au laboratoire de Sainte Mangouste, au moins! Ou au Ministère dans le Service des Recherches magiques! S'ils savaient la potion que vous avez inventée pour le petit Teddy! Et toutes celles quand vous étiez étudiant! Vous êtes un génie Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter d'une boutique de potions domestiques!

- Et bien si, je m'en contente! Parce que ce que j'ai ici est plus important que la gloire ou que quoi que ce soit d'autre!

- Monsieur, je vous en prie

- Non! Et puis en quoi ce que je fais de ma vie vous regarde? Faites-en de la recherche, vous, si vous aimez ça!

- J'aimerais bien mais…

- Mais quoi? Vous avez assez de connaissances dans votre crâne pour ça, il me semble

- J'ai postulé pour un poste au Ministère mais je ne serais acceptée que si je réussis une thèse, et…

- Et bien, travaillez sur votre thèse! En quoi cela me concerne?

- J'ai besoin d'un partenaire talentueux…et vous êtes le seul que je connaisse, vous êtes le meilleur

- Nous y voilà Miss Granger, pourquoi avoir tourné autour du chaudron?

- Je voulais vous motiver pour la recherche! Si je vous avais d'emblée demandé d'être mon partenaire, vous auriez ri

- Pas impossible. Certes je comprends votre soucis, mais pourquoi modifierais-je ma vie pour vous, dites-moi?

- Parce que… vous avez changé, non?

- Je suis désolée Miss, mais je ne veux pas passer mes journées devant des chaudrons à me creuser les méninges et m'arracher les cheveux quand rien ne fonctionne

- Ohhhh _- fait-elle découragée_

- Mais je pense être en possibilité de vous offrir mon expertise sur vos propres travaux

- Quoi? Vous voulez dire…?

- Je peux être votre tuteur et vous apporter mon savoir et mon expérience. Mais les essais, ce sera à vous de les réaliser. L'approvisionnement de la boutique me prend tout mon temps

- Oh merci Professeur! Merci!

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur

- Oh si vous l'êtes! Pour toujours!


	13. Chapter 13

_Les mois suivants virent Hermione au côté de Severus jours après jours. Ils s'enfermaient dans le laboratoire de la boutique, où Hermione apportait ses chaudrons et ustensiles pour travailler en même temps que Severus. Mais Narcissa commençait à se lasser des visites longues et quotidiennes de la griffondor. Severus n'avait plus une minute à lui, et encore moins pour elle. Quand elle essaie de passer un peu de temps avec son prétendant, elle réalise que ses seules préoccupations et discussions tournent autour des recherches que réalise la jeune fille. Et Narcissa comprend. Elle comprend que cette gamine a mille fois plus d'attraits qu'elle-même, qu'elle a bien plus de points en commun avec Severus, qu'ils ont les mêmes passions et la même soif de savoir. Elle se sent dépassée, elle se sent transparente. Et Narcissa se découvre jalouse, ce qui la mortifie au plus haut point._

_Elle ne supporte plus d'entendre le prénom de cette petite garce qui lui vole son homme. Oh Narcissa a bien compris la tactique de la brune, elle tourne autour de Severus comme un idiot auprès d'une vélane, elle le couve des yeux comme un dieu, elle le flatte en lui disant qu'il est un génie. Bien sûr qu'il est extraordinaire, c'est évident, mais cette péronnelle lui dit tous les jours. Narcissa n'a pas été éduquée à dire des compliments, elle sait se tenir correctement, elle ne bave pas comme une impudique. Mais cette gamine, elle, se permet tout. Et Severus est tombé dans ses filets, de toute évidence. Il ne la quitte plus, il n'a plus qu'elle en tête et sur les lèvres. Narcissa est effondrée. Elle a perdue devant une jeune fille. Severus était donc comme la plupart des hommes, il a préféré une plus jeune, donc plus attirante et l'a abandonnée, elle. Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu les signes? Ou plutôt comment a-t-elle pu être si stupide pour ne rien voir. Cela fait des mois qu'ils se sont déclarés leur amour, Severus et elle, et pourtant, à part quelques baisers assez sages, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Severus n'a pas fait un seul geste envers elle, il n'a jamais tenté d'avoir des caresses plus poussées, et encore moins de l'attirer sur un lit. Il ne lui a fait aucune allusion sur une possible union légale, rien. Non, de toute évidence, il ne l'aime pas. A-t-elle été idiote de croire le contraire!_

_Les dissensions deviennent plus fréquentes entre Severus et son associée. Un soir qu'ils avaient prévus de sortir, Narcissa éclate:_

- Nous avions prévus cette sortie depuis des semaines! Et là, au dernier moment, tu change d'avis?

- Je dois absolument finir cet essai ce soir. Hermione a besoin du résultat demain pour sa soutenance.

- Ah! Parce que c'est Hermione maintenant?

- Désolé, mais je dois retourner au labo.

- Bien sûr, puisque tout ce qu'elle a besoin est ta seule priorité!

- Narcissa! Tu crois que j'ai le courage à cette heure d'entendre des réflexions pareilles?

- Et tu crois que moi, j'ai le cœur à t'entendre parler de cette garce?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

- Je suis effarée de ce que tu te permets de me faire! À moi!

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin?

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire ça, Severus? Comment tu as pu te jouer de moi de cette façon si ignoble? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Lucius! Non, tu es pareil que lui!

- Je ne te permets pas!

- C'était quoi? Tu cherchais à te rassurer toi-même? Tu voulais te prouver que tu étais encore capable de te servir des autres et de mentir pendant des mois? Ça te manquait de n'avoir plus personne à manipuler, c'est cela?

- Si cela est l'image que tu as de moi, il est inutile de se parler désormais.

_Blessée et vexé par des accusations qu'il ne comprend pas, Severus quitte la pièce pour aller s'enfermer toute la nuit dans son laboratoire, au milieu des ingrédients et des chaudrons. Compagnie lugubre mais qui ne lui a jamais fait défaut. Absorbé par son travail, il oublie les cris de Narcissa, ces réflexions non fondées et stupides, mais aucun passe-temps, fut-il passionnant, ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal, mais c'est évident qu'il a été maladroit avec elle, comme avec Lily, qu'il n'a pas su l'aimer comme elle le méritait. C'est de sa faute forcément. Comment le problème pourrait venir de sa douce promise, elle est si parfaite. C'est lui qui a tout gâché comme d'habitude._


	14. Chapter 14

**Le chapitre précédent étant bien trop court, j'offre le suivant, en espérant récolter quelques avis - Bonne année à tous, chers passionnés HP -**

* * *

><p>- Severus? Ouvrez-moi! Que se passe-t-il? Severus?!<p>

_Après avoir supporté un long moment ces appels et ces coups répétés contre la porte barricadée de son laboratoire, l'ancien professeur ouvre la porte à l'élève prometteuse. Elle reste effarée de la mine qu'il arbore, au point qu'elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il lui a remis entre les mains le résultat de ses essais nocturnes._

- Bonne chance pour votre examen. Merci de ne plus me déranger de la journée, j'ai du travail.

_La voix est faible mais le ton ferme rappelle à Hermione celui du professeur craint de tout Poudlard, qui l'empêchait de parlementer. L'effet est identique et elle se retrouve sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte de nouveau close. Étant limitée par le temps, elle abandonne pour ce jour son ami pour étudier le rapport et s'entraîner à son examen prévu dans quelques heures._

_Quand elle revient en fin de journée, la porte est toujours fermée. Elle recherche Narcissa, la seconde employée de la boutique mais ne la trouve nulle part. Pendant ce temps, des clients s'impatientent au comptoir et Hermione, connaissant suffisamment les lieux et les potions vendues s'improvise vendeuse pour dépanner Severus. Mais la situation ne change pas les jours suivants quand elle retourne le voir à la boutique. Fatiguée de toute cette agitation, entre ces tentatives de pénétrer dans le laboratoire ou d'en faire sortir le potionniste, et servir la clientèle impatiente, - vraiment pas son truc!- , Hermione se sent dépassée. Elle appelle à la rescousse son ami Harry, en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour apprivoiser le dragon du laboratoire. Miraculeusement, celui-ci parvient à se faire ouvrir la porte barricadée et entre discuter auprès du quadragénaire ténébreux. Hermione se ronge les ongles pendant de longues heures et saute au cou de son ami quand il ressort vivant de l'antre infernal. Avant de s'apercevoir que Severus a refusé de sortir. _

- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas fameux cette histoire.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai réussi à le faire manger au moins, mais il refuse de sortir, et encore plus que quelqu'un d'autre y entre.

- Pourquoi?

- C'était assez confus, mais j'ai compris qu'il s'était disputé avec Mme Malfoy, et du coup, il est persuadé que sa vie n'en vaut plus la peine. Hermione, tu dois le surveiller! J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il peut faire enfermé tout seul comme ça!

- Mais comment? Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la pièce!

- J'y retourne négocier ton passage alors. Dis-moi, toi qui connais les potions, y en a-t-il dans le labo de mortelles?

- Pourquoi cette question? Bien sur! Presque toutes d'ailleurs. Et il n'aurait aucun mal à fabriquer un poison s'il le voulait.

- Y a-t-il les ingrédients nécessaires là-bas?

- Je dirais que oui. Tu crois qu'il pourrait…essayer de…se tuer?

- Oui je le crains, il est désespéré. Il faut absolument parler à Malfoy, qu'on comprenne et qu'on les réconcilie!

- Quoi? Faire les entremetteurs pour eux?

_À ce moment, entre une tornade blonde dans la boutique. Les deux griffondors n'ont pas le temps de réagir que Drago hurle: _

- Sale petite garce! Comment tu oses?

_Il se rue sur eux et décoche un coup de poing directement au visage d'Hermione, qui recule en arrière._

Ha - Hermione! - _Harry se précipite vers son amie._

He - Ça va…je…je suis vivante.

Ha - Tu saignes.

He - Forcément, vu le gnon qu'il m'a donné.

Ha - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce de malade? -_Crie Harry sur le serpentard._

D - Comment cette saleté a-t-elle pu se permettre de faire ça? Ce n'était pas suffisant de détruire des vies, il faut aussi qu'elle se pavane ici et qu'elle occupe la place même pas refroidie!

Ha - De quoi tu parles abruti? Fais des excuses, tout de suite!

D - Des excuses, à cette… pétasse? Tu peux rêver des millénaires, ça n'arrivera jamais! Et maintenant, il se cache où, l'autre?

Ha - Malfoy! Tu t'explique tout de suite ou je t'atomise!

D - Range ton bâton Potter, cela ne te regarde pas.

Ha - Quand tu frappes ma meilleure amie sans raison, ça me regarde, je m'excuse!

D - C'est une affaire privée, une affaire d'honneur! Cette garce que tu appelles ton amie a osé bafouer ma famille, je viens réclamer la réparation.

Ha - Bafouer? Non mais c'est n'importe quoi!

D - Ne t'en mêle pas Potter, nous avons réussi à retrouver toi et moi des relations disons plus cordiales, mais je ne peux pas les laisser tous les deux se jouer comme ça de nous.

Ha - Qui ça, tous les deux?

D - Elle et l'autre.

Ha - Quel autre?

D - Il nous a bien mené en bateau, cet hypocrite, ce sale menteur! Dire qu'on a été assez idiot pour le croire!

Ha - Va-tu t'expliquer distinctement cette fois?

D - Il se planque ce lâche! Mais je jure, que parrain ou pas parrain, je vais lui apprendre l'honneur, moi!

Ha - Malfoy! Tu es venu pour t'en prendre à Severus? C'est ça? Alors pourquoi tu as frappé Hermione? Pour t'échauffer peut être?

D - Ne joue pas encore une fois le défenseur des causes perdues Potter! Ces deux-là sont des pourris, tu va devoir le reconnaître quand tu les verras sous leur véritable jour!

Ha - Ça m'étonnerait Malfoy, je les connais bien mieux que toi.

D - Bien, si tu veux t'en porter garant, tu paieras toi aussi.

Ha - Mais payer quoi à la fin?

D - Ils ont insulté ma mère.

Ha - N'importe quoi!

He - Jamais Malfoy, je n'ai critiqué ta mère, tu peux me croire, surtout en ce moment que nous avons d'autres soucis avec Severus.

D - Oh? C'est déjà la fin du paradis? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez pourtant! Chasser ma mère, lui voler sa boutique aussi.

He - De quoi tu parles? Tu déraisonnes complètement mon pauvre Malfoy.

D - Je déraisonne? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi dans la boutique de ma mère, à faire comme si tu étais chez toi? Ça ne te suffisait pas de lui voler son bonheur? Tu veux quoi de plus encore? Sa fortune? Son nom peut être? Tu crois que tortiller ton p'tit cul suffira à récupérer sa noblesse?

He - Malfoy, arrêtes deux minutes de crier parce que tu fais fausse route aveuglément! Je n'ai pas chassé ta mère ni pris sa place!

Ha - Au contraire, Hermione a eu la gentillesse de prendre sur son temps pour servir les clients parce que ta mère s'est barrée en laissant tout en plan apparemment! Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça, elle aurait pu laisser votre précieuse boutique couler tout simplement!

D - La faute à qui si ma mère est partie, hein?

Ha - Très bonne question! On aimerait bien savoir justement! Severus n'est plus qu'un mort vivant qui veut plus sortir de son labo et ta gentille maman l'a laissé tout seul avec les clients sur les bras! Comme si lui, il allait pouvoir les gérer!

D - Comment ça il sort plus de son labo?

He - Il s'est enfermé depuis des jours, Malfoy! Seul Harry a pu y entrer mais son état est inquiétant! Si tu nous racontais les événements que tu connais, on pourrait avancer.

D - Comme si tu ne savais pas? Joue encore une fois la sainte nitouche devant moi et je te transforme en limace!

Ha - Malfoy, garde tes menaces, tu n'es pas en position de force contre nous deux, tu le sais bien! Et si Hermione te dit qu'elle ne comprend pas, et moi non plus, c'est que c'est le cas!

D - Menteur! Elle est au cœur du problème!

Ha - Tout ce que j'ai pu faire dire à Severus, c'est qu'il s'est disputé avec ta mère, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

D - Mais à cause d'elle évidemment _- fait-il en montrant la jeune femme du doigt._

He - Pourquoi à cause de moi?

D - Tu crois que ton petit manège n'était pas visible? Tu me dégoûtes! J'avais fini par croire que tu étais mieux que ce qu'on m'a toujours appris sur les Sangs de Bourbes, mais tu n'es qu'une salope!

Ha - Excuses-toi tout de suite! -_ s'énerve encore une fois le Survivant devant les insultes de l'aristocrate._

D - Elle qu'elle s'excuse! Ma mère a peut être des défauts à vos yeux et aux yeux du monde mais elle ne méritait pas d'être traînée ainsi dans la boue!

He- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais lui avoir manqué de respect! Explique-toi Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me reproche?

Ha - Crache le morceau Malfoy, une bonne fois pour toute!

D - Nous avons été naïfs de croire que Rogue était sincère, mais ma mère était heureuse et j'ai accepté tout simplement, j'aurais du me méfier, mais jamais il n'avait montré autre chose que du mépris pour cette..., mais ce n'était qu'une façade, une de plus.

Ha - Drago, Severus est sincèrement amoureux de ta mère, je te promets.

D - Ah oui? Alors pourquoi la trompe-t-il avec ta prétendue adorable meilleure amie, hein? C'est comme ça que vous aimez, vous les moldus et sangs mêlés? Il s'est moqué de nous, il a soutiré de l'argent à ma mère, il la entraîné dans cette affaire pour son profit et l'a ensuite laissé tomber! Il s'est servi d'elle et je vais lui casser sa sale tronche pour la venger!

He et Ha : - Quoi?

He : - C'est… c'est faux! Jamais… moi et le professeur? Mais ça ne va pas?

Ha : - Tu es ridicule Malfoy! Hermione et Severus? Mais où as-tu été pécher une histoire aussi stupide?

D : - Oses mentir sale garce! Tu es sa maîtresse! Tu me dégoûtes! Et ça dure depuis combien de temps, hein? Depuis Poudlard si ça se trouve, ce qui pourrait expliquer tes si belles notes, par tes prouesses autres qu'académiques.

He : - Oh! C'est…c'est ignoble ce que tu viens de dire! _- répond-t-elle outrée et à la limite de pleurer devant de telles accusations._

D : - Je suis bien d'accord. Que tu vendes tes faveurs contre des notes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je m'en fiche, tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas dans mon estime, tu n'y es jamais entré, mais que tu t'amuse sur le bonheur de ma mère, ça, je vais pas laisser passer.

Ha : - C'est la goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron! Tu dépasses les bornes Malfoy! Ou tu retires tes accusations dégradantes ou je te fais avaler tes dents de fouine!

He : - Laisse Harry, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'une insulte de plus, je suis habituée.

Ha : - Mione! Je vais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

He: - Non je te dis, oublies ça. Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que ce mensonge stupide est en train de briser deux personnes.

Ha: - Justement, qu'il s'excuse! Maintenant!

He: - Je parlais de Severus, et de Narcissa. Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec le professeur, mais ce n'est pas du tout pour ce que tu penses Malfoy! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, si ce n'est un profond respect pour l'homme intelligent et talentueux qu'il est. Nous n'avons aucune liaison, lui et moi, pas du tout!

D: - Tu n'as pas le cran de reconnaître les choses, tu parles d'une héroïne!

Ha : - C'est toi qui es un idiot Malfoy! Hermione et Severus ne sont que des amis, et que tu oses insinuer le contraire est stupide!

D: - Si tu crois ce que tu dis, et je suis sûr que tu en es persuadé, ce n'est pas un idiot que tu es, mais un benêt aveugle et manipulable à loisir! Ta petite protégée est une salope! Je ne sais pas qui a perverti l'un et qui est stupidement tombé dans les filets de l'autre, et je m'en fiche, mais j'exige un duel avec chacun des deux!

Ha: - Ne sois pas plus idiot! Un duel? Et puis quoi encore?

D: - Si tu préfère ignorer les coutumes des sorciers et agir comme un vulgaire moldu sans le moindre honneur, c'est ton problème Potter. Moi j'exige réparation comme la loi me l'autorise. Je vais commencer par cette petite putain et je finirais par ce lâche de Rogue.

He: - Arrête Malfoy, c'est une méprise, je te le jure. Peut-être que ta mère a cru voir quelque chose entre Severus et moi mais c'est faux, je le jure. Je peux aller lui dire directement s'il le faut. Je n'ai aucune aventure avec le professeur, et n'en ai jamais eu. Si jamais Severus n'était pas fidèle, ce ne serait pas avec moi en tout cas!

Ha: - Severus infidèle? La bonne blague! Il n'a que Narcissa à la bouche, tout le temps, il parle d'elle, il pense à elle, il vit pour elle, tout simplement! Impossible qu'il fricote avec une autre, impossible! Comment il aurait fait rien que pour la draguer? Il a mis des années à se déclarer à Narcissa, je le sais, c'était moi qui lui donnais des conseils, qu'il n'osait pas suivre entre parenthèses.

D: - Vous mentez très bien tous les deux, il vous a donné de bonnes leçons.

Ha: - Très bien, allons le voir. Tu vas pouvoir lui demander directement.

_Les trois jeunes gens se dirigent d'un pas assuré vers le laboratoire cadenassé par leur ancien professeur._

* * *

><p><strong>Bientôt le point final de cette petite histoire, osez critiquer, je ne mords pas, j'ai suffisamment mangé pendant les fêtes!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Le lendemain, Severus ouvre difficilement les yeux. Tout autour de lui est blanc et lumineux. Merlin qu'il déteste cette couleur qui lui brûle les yeux. Le blanc, symbole de pureté, a toujours été sa phobie. Les seuls tons qu'il supporte sont le noir, son emblème, le drapeau de son âme et le rouge, réminiscence du sang qu'il a versé dans sa vie de misère. Peut-être aussi souvenir de son premier amour, il faut dire que le rouge la rendait si belle. Mais à quoi bon penser à elle? Ou pire, à sa si parfaite princesse d'argent qu'il a blessée. Comment? Il l'ignore. Mais chercher à savoir est au dessus de ses forces, c'est pourquoi il a préféré le néant, celui qu'il a attendu tant d'années. Recommencer à vivre sans la femme qu'il aime, voir dans ses yeux la douleur qu'il a causée ou le mépris qu'elle doit ressentir pour lui est désormais insupportable. Il l'a déjà vécu une fois, mais il avait un but qui lui permettait d'être patient. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Il s'est donc enfermé dans son antre, s'est concocté un poison qu'il a avalé sitôt prêt. Il n'a pas cherché à faire dans la délicatesse ou la discrétion, ce n'était pas une commande interdite, c'était sa vie qu'il abrégeait. Enfin, vie, est un mot trop fort en ce qui le concerne. Il n'a fait que souffrir, pleurer et regretter chacun des actes qu'il a pu commettre depuis son enfance. Et voilà que même mort il continue de s'apitoyer, pitoyable s'insulte-t-il. Oublies-tu les moments de bonheur reçus? Rares bien sur, mais tellement merveilleux, quelques instants volés à l'obscurité, à la douleur continue de sa vie, à la solitude. Mais il les a gâchés encore une fois, il a détruit le bonheur qu'il avait obtenu. La preuve qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais maintenant, tout cela est terminé, il y a mis fin et c'est le mieux pour tout le monde, pour elle aussi. Puis il réalise qu'il est en train de penser, ce qui ne devrait pas être possible. Est-il mort, oui ou non?_

_La douleur oculaire diminuant, il essaie d'observer autour de lui, il réalise qu'il est dans une infirmerie de toute évidence. Et merde! A-t-il échoué son suicide aussi? Quel incapable! Et il sent un poids contre son bras, ce qui l'empêche de le mouvoir. Il penche donc sa tête vers lui et il la voit. C'est impossible! Que fait-elle ici? À son chevet! Son cœur explose encore une fois. Serait-elle si merveilleuse pour le veiller alors qu'il l'a fait souffrir?_

- Hummm….Severus? Tu… tu es réveillé!

_Il n'ose ouvrir la bouche, que pourrait-il dire? Qu'elle ne devrait pas être si magnanime, qu'il ne mérite pas sa présence ni son pardon, si elle veut lui accorder, qu'il méritait la mort, dans les pires souffrances possibles et qu'elle mérite elle le bonheur, celui qu'il ne peut pas lui donner. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer le contraire, son histoire ratée avec Lily l'avait pourtant prouvé, mais il s'est cru meilleur, il a pensé qu'il avait suffisamment changé pour rendre Narcissa heureuse. Quel imbécile, quel criminel. Alors pourquoi est-elle ici? N'importe quel homme sera plus apte que lui à la rendre heureuse, oui, n'importe lequel sera mieux que lui._

- Severus…je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…je…je suis désolée…j'aurais…j'aurais du comprendre et toi…toi, tu…Severus.

- Narcissa… il vaut mieux que…tu retourne chez toi.

- Mais? Tu ne veux plus de moi?

- Je suis un imbécile…indigne…indigne de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça? C'est moi qui aie été stupide, je me suis montrée jalouse, je suis partie pour réfléchir et… mais découvrir comme ça ce que tu as essayé! Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Severus, jures moi que tu ne recommencera pas!

- À quoi bon? Je t'ai fait souffrir, je mérite la mort et pire. Oublies-moi car je suis un misérable!

- Oh non mon amour! Il n'est pas question que je renonce à toi! J'éliminerai tout obstacle qui se dressera entre nous! J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour avoir ce bonheur! Pas question que j'y renonce!

- Cissie… je serai ravi d'un tel discours en temps normal, mais là…

- Ne réponds qu'à une seule question Severus, une seule.

- Bien, laquelle?

- Est-ce que tu es toujours épris de moi?

- N'en doute pas.

- Alors pourquoi me dire de partir? Je ne veux pas partir! Je sais que j'ai été stupide, j'ai cru que tu me trompais et…

- Te tromper? Grand dieux, et avec qui? C'est d'une aberration! Tu es la seule que mes yeux détectent, les autres femmes ne sont que des ombres face à toi.

- Même la si talentueuse et ingénieuse Hermione Granger?

- Que va-tu imaginer Cissie? Hermione est captivante d'un point de vue professionnel mais humainement… ce n'est qu'une gamine.

- Une gamine qui a pourtant de très bons arguments qu'elle n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à exhiber devant toi, sans l'ombre d'une pudeur.

- Je n'y accorde aucune attention, crois-moi, je ne regarde que toi ma beauté.

_Narcissa éloigne le regard, ce qui inquiète Severus._

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, je le regrette, car je n'ai que ma parole à t'offrir.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, tu m'aimes aussi fort que je t'aime n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi cette distance?

- Quelle distance? Nous passions toutes nos journées ensembles, non que cela m'ennuyait, bien au contraire, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment faire plus proche!

- Nos journées oui, mais pas les nuits.

_Severus se raidit brusquement._

- Cela te dégoûte! Je te dégoûte, je le vois bien!

- Bien sur que non, mais enfin Cissie…tu n'envisage pas quand même de..?

- Évidemment que je l'envisage! Je t'aime et te désire, c'est si difficile à appréhender?

- Je…je ne peux pas! Ce serait…indigne… adultère et déshonorant! Je sais que je ne suis pas un saint mais pas ce genre d'homme non plus!

- Tu veux dire que c'est simplement par respect envers moi que tu n'as fait aucun geste plus intime?

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Tu es la plus précieuse à mes yeux, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer ma vie à tes côtés, pour avoir le droit et l'immense honneur d'être ton époux, mais cela ne sera jamais, comme une malédiction qui m'éloigne de toute félicité.

- Severus, je crois que je comprends ton point de vue, et honnêtement, je ne peux que te louer pour ton esprit respectueux, seulement…

- Seulement?

- Nous avons passé l'âge de ces bêtises de bienséance, je les ai suivies toute ma vie et n'en ai retiré que du désagrément. Aujourd'hui je veux vivre comme je l'entends, qu'importent les critiques et les opinions pincées de la "bonne société".

- Enfin mon ange, cela sera totalement indécent…

- Nous avons déjà défrayé la chronique en travaillant ensembles, en nous affichant ensembles. Plus d'une bigote s'est étouffée, crois-moi! Je t'aime et veux être à toi, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Mais Lucius?

- J'ai fait mon deuil.

- Il n'est pas mort!

- C'est tout comme. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne sortira jamais de prison, et la dernière visite que je lui ai rendue, il était déjà sans conscience. Azkaban rend fou, et pour lui, il est déjà trop tard.

- Tout de même…

- Severus, accepte mon amour sans limite et donne-moi tout ce que tu as en toi. Il ne sera jamais possible d'officialiser notre union, je l'accepte. Mais je me sens ton épouse quand tu poses de tels yeux sur moi. Severus, veux-tu être mon mari?

- Plus que tout.

- Alors tu vas te dépêcher de guérir et de me rejoindre chez moi. Nous ferons l'amour tous les soirs, autant que nous nous désirons l'un l'autre.

- Cissie…

- Si cela te rassure, nous pouvons inventer une petite cérémonie avec notre famille. Cela t'aiderait mon chéri?

- Je… je pense que oui.

- Fort bien, alors je vais préparer tout cela. Je suppose que tu la souhaites simple, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu me connais bien.

'***************************************************************************************************'

**Voilà chers lecteurs, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant vous avoir amusé un minimum. Merci à ceux qui ont lus jusqu'à la fin, à ceux qui ont commenté et donné des conseils. Merci encore. A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction j'espère.**


End file.
